High School Musical: With a TWIST!
by MyOwnSuperhero
Summary: "Bubbles welcome to the school for creatures with different features, welcome to Xavier Academy". Bubbles is a freshman who was home schooled by her uncle for years and now it's her first time going to school. But not just any school. Her family has been keeping secrets from her! And now the secrets are unfolding, and new secrets are created. Mixed and normal pairings.


**High School Musical: With a**_**TWIST…**_

**Chapter 1: Monster…**

**Hi guys! I'm back and with a new story! Hope you guys like it. I got the idea browsing through Fanfiction and saw a few musical fics about the Powerpuff Girls… Sooo, I got an idea of writing my own but with a plot twist! I am going to use some HSM songs hence the name… Anyway enjoy!**

**(A/N: The italics are when Bubbles speaks. You know like the beginning of Twilight when Bella talks telling the story a little bit? Yeah that's what I'm trying to do… Sorry if you get confused! Just think of Bubbles as the narrator and when the normal writing starts again that's when the story begins!)**

**Bubbles POV:**

_When I was little I lived with my mother. We lived alone, my mother always said that my father walked out on us. Leaving my mother to take care of herself, and me…I loved her more than anything! She used to tell me I was different, that I wasn't like any of the other kids. That I was special… I never knew what she meant. I guess I thought I would figure it out in time, never giving too much thought to it. That is until today….._

Today's my first day at my new school. I'm so excited! It's also the same school my old best friend, Boomer, goes to! Boomer and I've been best friends since kindergarten. But he moved away when he turned eight. He's four years older than me and this will be his senior year. I'm only a freshman this year. I haven't seen him in a long while, sure we kept in touch but never really had the time to visit each other.

I quickly put on some dark blue jean short shorts, with a cute baby blue top which stopped just above my belly button and hung loosely on my body. It had the words 'Wild & Free' written on it with white curly letters. I pulled my naturally curly hair into a high ponytail and quickly put on some white toms. To finish my look I lightly put on some mascara with light pink lip gloss.

I never had the need of foundation, I have creamy porcelain skin. The mascara made my baby blue eyes pop, and my golden blonde hair reaching my waist. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I smiled satisfied. I grabbed my white messenger bag and made my way to the kitchen. I was walking down the hall but stopped at the cute sight in front of me.

On the floor was my little ginger kitten, Rusty, sleeping peacefully. I 'awwwed' softly before silently tiptoeing past him. I've always loved animals with a passion. I love helping out at the animal shelter whenever I have time. I'm nervous to be honest. Going to school for the first time… And by that I mean the first time EVER! I've been home schooled by my uncle ever since…. I don't even wanna think about it.

I walked into the kitchen seeing my uncle already putting some waffles on my plate. "Uncle Ben, I told you, you could sleep in. You don't have to be awake as early as I am!" I said smiling at him. He looked up smiling, his blue eyes sparkling and his shaggy brown hair scattered on his face. "Nonsense! Now come on dear have a seat and I'll pour you some orange juice" he said before walking towards the fridge.

I smiled shaking my head before taking a seat. I love my uncle, he's the only family I have. He doesn't look anything like my mother even though they were brother and sister. My mom was a beautiful kind and caring woman, the kind of woman you only see in movies or read about in books. She had beautiful golden blonde hair naturally curled like mine and light green eyes. She used to tell me I got my father's eyes and that each time she looked into my eyes that she'd think of him.

My uncle poured us both some juice and sat down. "So, you excited for your first day of school?" he asked while munching on his waffles, I nodded giving him a small smile. "Y-yeah but also a little bit nervous…" I said blushing while looking at my plate. "Don't be Bubbles. You'll fit in just fine! Besides I told you what to expect, the worst that can happen is some girl thinking she's better than you" he said with a smile.

"Except me maybe getting pregnant…" I mumbled. I saw him choke on his food before his face paled and his smile fade. He quickly cleared his throat "T-that will never h-happen" he said while standing up. "If it did and I mean IF! I will kill the son of a bitch!" he said trying to look as confident as he can but failed. I burst out laughing, I held my stomach as I almost tumbled off my chair.

"That… That would never… Happen!" I said between laughs, I immediately saw him sigh in relief. "It better not" he grumbled putting away the dishes, suddenly I heard our doorbell ring and my face lit up knowing it's Boomer. "Don't worry Uncle Ben it won't" I said smiling before kissing his cheek. I quickly made my way to the front door not wanting to waste any time.

I opened the door smiling excitedly "BOOMER!" I screamed when I saw him and jumped into his arms hugging him. He stumbled back slightly in surprise but hugged back immediately. "Haha, hey Bubs" he said after we let go of each other. I finally took a good look at him and saw he changed… a LOT! He didn't look like the cheeky kid I remembered at all! He looks so handsome. His dirty blonde hair hanging lazily in his face with his ocean blue eyes sparkling as he smiled.

He had a very lightly tanned skin and a dazzling white smile. He was at least half a foot taller than me and is wearing a loose plain dark blue shirt with some dark blue baggy jeans and blue high tops. "You look sooo… different?" I said slowly which made him chuckle, "Well we haven't seen each other in ten years, of course I changed" he said smiling.

"Oi Boomer you didn't tell me your bestie was this cute" I heard a voice and saw a raven haired guy. He had forest green eyes and perfectly sun kissed skin. His hair was spiked up and a six pack was clearly visible from his tight green shirt. His black baggy pants flowing over his legs and some green Chucks. "Well Butch, I didn't know she'll be this cute" he said to the guy next to him.

Both comments made me blush fiercely. "I'm Bubbles but you can call me Bubs for short, nice to meet you" I said reaching my hand out, he smirked "I'm Butch and you can call me anytime" he said before winking at me. Boomer rolled his eyes "Butch she's not gonna fall for your cheesy pickup lines, right Bubs?" he asked looking at me. I just blushed and nodded, looking at my feet.

"Come on Bubs we should get going" Boomer said still smiling, I smiled back at him and nodded. "Bye Uncle Ben!" I called before following Boomer and Butch. I was busy following them but they stopped suddenly, making me confused. We've been walking for like fifteen seconds why did they stop. But that's when I saw him… Another guy waiting for them.

He had red hair, it was longer than Butch and Boomer's hair but would only be short enough to make a really small ponytail. It was hanging loosely under a red baseball cap turned backwards. He had a light tanned skin and was a good two feet taller than me. But what interested me the most was his blood red eyes, and weird enough I wasn't scared or shocked but more intrigued. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned, a red tie hanging loosely around his neck.

His sleeves were rolled up just past his elbows and black pants with red converse. "Hi I'm Bubbles" I greeted even though his back was turned to me slightly. "Great and I'm the guy who didn't ask…" he started rudely but trailed off when he looked at me. He stared at me for a good few seconds before clearing his throat "Brick" he said shortly. He was still looking at me as if studying my every feature.

I smiled at him "Nice to meet you Brick" I said but he looked shocked, why? "Wait you're not scared?" he asked me scrunching his eyebrows together. I shook my head slowly "No…. Why would I be?" I asked confused. "Cause usually people are freaked out by his red eyes. Especially me, it's like they look into your soul… Creepy" Butch said with a shudder.

I smiled again "Nope. To be honest they intrigue me" I said and Brick looked more shocked, "Oookayy. I'm glad you think so but guys if we don't go now we'll be late!" Boomer yelled before walking off, me following closely behind. We arrived at the, school? Well it looked more like a haunted house not a school! The trees were dead, same with the grass and the building looked creepy.

I'm scared to be honest. Suddenly I felt a hand take mine and I looked beside me and saw Boomer watching me, waiting for my reaction. I let out a shaky breath before walking towards the entrance. When I entered the school I saw a lot of kids walking past me bumping into each other. They looked so different from each other yet all the same.

"Yo Butterbitch" Butch called to a Raven haired girl, she turned to him and rolled her eyes. "I've been called worse" she scoffed glaring at him. "Oh yeah? What?" he asked smirking, "Your fucking girlfriend asshole!" she yelled smirking. Butch's smirk fell, satisfied with his reaction she turned and walked away. "Ohhh, BURN!" Boomer yelled laughing.

Butch growled and Brick just glared at her while she was walking away "I don't like her" Brick said lowly. Boomer chuckled "That's just because her sister did better than you in a test once" he said chuckling. Brick glared at him "She did NOT do better than me" he growled and Butch smirked again. "Yeah but came damn close if ya ask me" Butch said smiling.

Brick gave him a scowl before storming off to his, I'm assuming, class. "Boomer you should probably go calm him down" Butch said, but Boomer just rolled his eyes. "What? And leave you here alone with Bubbles? Nice try Butch, I may be an idiot but I'm not that big of an idiot" Boomer said smirking making Butch huff.

"Whatever…" Butch huffed again before walking off after Brick. "Sorry bout' them. Butch is a total player and perv. Brick is a know it all, bossy ass all the time" Boomer apologized. I just giggled and told him it was okay. We made our way to the headmaster's office. Being me, I was nervous. When we finally arrived Boomer told the lady at the desk something, she smiled and nodded quickly standing up and knocking on the headmaster's door.

The door opened and there stood a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked at me and smiled. He looked to be in his mid 30's. "Ah, Bubbles how nice to finally meet you. Your uncle has told me so much about you, come come" he said with a smile gesturing for us to enter his office. "Please take a seat" he said before making his way to his chair behind a huge desk.

Me and Boomer sat down and waited for him to continue. "Now…" he started "I'm sure you already know why you're here" he said but I just shook my head and he looked surprised. "No? Well I don't really have time to explain but I'm sure Boomer won't mind explaining everything, right Boomer?" he asked and I saw Boomer fiddling with his fingers looking nervous.

"Boomer?" the headmaster asked again, Boomer nodded "S-sure I'll explain e-everyt-thing" he stuttered surprising me, Boomer never stuttered, why is he so nervous? "Perfect!" the headmaster exclaimed clapping his hands together, "Well then here's your schedual Bubbles, enjoy yourselves" he said smiling before ushering us out of his office.

"C-come on Bubs, f-follow me" he said leading the way, I looked at him confused but followed him. After a while of walking we entered a room that looked like the auditorium. He made his way towards the stage, "I d-don't know if you'll still w-wanna be my friend after t-this" he said nervously before walking onto the stage. I took a seat and looked at him still confused.

"I'm not what you think I am Bubbles, I'm different" he said before looking at his feet and music started playing. I don't know where it came from, I'm already confused. He looked at me seriously before he starts singing.

**(A/N: The italics are what he's singing and the bold is what happens during the song so please don't skip it please, or else you'll be confused. Oh, and we're still in Bubbles' POV, enjoy!)**

"**Monster"**

**by Imagine Dragons**

_**Boomer: **__Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders,  
Everything I tried to be,  
Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)_

**He looked at me, I was still confused so I tilted my head not understanding what he means by this song.**

_If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me_

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger.

**He walked around singing the lyrics. 'Why? Why would he sing this song to me now? And why does he think I wouldn't want to be his friend after this?' I thought to myself in confusion, watching him.**

_Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest,  
Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this,  
This burden came to me,  
And it's made it's home inside (oh oh oh oh)_

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

**He walked back to the middle of the stage. He has a really good voice but I still don't understand the point of this!**

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger._

**There was music playing while he was taking a breath, he didn't even dare to look at me. Why? I don't know… But when he started singing the lyrics again, there was a dark blue aura forming around him. I squeezed my eyes shut thinking I imagined it, so I opened them again slowly but when I did I didn't just see the aura his eyes were glowing too! My mouth fell open and I looked at him shocked to what was happening. He was still singing though.**

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster,  
I've turned into a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger._

( watch?v=QfM5rHH_xTs )

I looked at him, my mouth still open. "Y-y-you…" I started but couldn't finish my sentence. He looked at me with pleading eyes as if asking me not to leave him. "Bubs, I'm a siren and this is a school for 'monsters'…" he said with a shaky breath scared that I'll be afraid of him. I thought about everything for a while before wrapping him in a hug.

He was shocked but hugged back quickly holding me tight, afraid that I'll leave him. "Boomer it's okay. I'm not scared and I won't leave you" I whispered hugging him tighter. "Ever?" he asked still not believing me, I laughed slightly "Ever" I said and pulled back. I saw some tears flowing down his cheeks, I quickly wiped them away and smiled.

"I'm here for you Boom, remember? Friends forever, never leaving your side, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Batman and Robin…" I started but he finished for me "Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, Tarzan and Turk. Always together forever" he finished. That was our pact since we became friends. I smiled and nodded. He laughed and gave me another hug before leading me towards the crowded hallway.

"Bubbles welcome to the school of different creatures with different features, welcome to Xavier Academy. You're one of us…" he said looking at everyone passing us.

_There, on that moment I understood what my mother said. Me, being different, special. I knew exactly what she meant and I wasn't scared or afraid, I finally felt like I belong…._

**End of chapter one! Hope you liked it! I promise I'll update my other story soon enough but I just had this awesome idea and had to publish it. Sorry if you guys were excited for the chapter two but I promise I'm already busy with it and will update soon. Same goes for this story I answer to reviews so if you have any questions ask away! Love you guys! :3**

**Read**

**Review**

**Follow **

**Favorite**

**Peace, Love and Cocopops!**

**-Ali :3**


End file.
